Único e Verdadeiro Amor
by Thata Granger
Summary: Quem diria que finalmente Rony e Hermione se entenderiam um dia enfim? Nessa história eles descobrem o valor de um verdadeiro amor.
1. Chapter 1: Mistério no Sonho

1º Cap: Mistério no sonho

Era uma noite escura e gélida, Harry estava deitado na sua cama olhando para o teto, pensando no dia 1º de setembro, dia em que voltaria para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Então Harry adormeceu, mergulhando em sonhos estranhos, como ele sempre tinha. Logo ele estava em uma sala fria e escura, e havia um vulto escuro a um canto, e mais alguém , que estava certamente machucado logo atrás, e pedia a Harry que fosse embora... o vulto murmurava alguma coisa... algo que Harry não podia ouvir... então ele foi se aproximando, a varinha em punho, apontada diretamente para o coração de Harry, antes de pensar em qualquer coisa Harry enfiou a mão no bolso a procura de sua varinha, ele a encontra e se prepara pra se defender... mas o vulto é mais rápido.

_- Accio varinha!_ - a varinha de Harry voa diretamente para a mão do desconhecido, qua avança rapidamente em sua direção... Harry só pode notar que ele possuía uma boca cheia de dentes, dentes muito afiados...

Tio Válter roncara alto no quarto ao lado, acordando Harry de um salto, a respiração ofegante. Seria este sonho uma premonição? Quem seria aquele vulto? Seria, Voldemort? E quem estava machucado? Certamente alguém que se preocupava com Harry, pois queria que ele saísse de lá, e rápido. Harry tinha o costume de ter esses sonhos esquisitos e misteriosos. O que preocupava Harry é que estes mesmos sonhos sempre tinham um porque lógico. Ele estava suando frio, então se levanta, coloca os óculos e abre a janela, se debruça no parapeito e fica refletindo sobre o sonho que acabara de presenciar. Por um breve momento pensou em escrever para Rony ou Mione... mas decidiu que não os preocuparia, contaria quando estivessem em Hogwarts, afinal, faltavam apenas dois dias para Harry abandonar a Rua dos Alfeneiros e ir pra estação King's Cross embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Então lhe veio à cabeça o seu padrinho, Sirius Black, que havia sido morto há pouco tempo. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, e ele a secou rapidamente. Como ele lhe fazia falta, neste momento ele poderia escrever pra ele, contando sobre o sonho. Mas até isso lhe foi tirado, Harry pudera ficar com ele por tão pouco tempo. Então Edwiges piou baixinho na gaiola, trazendo a mente de Harry de volta à Rua dos Alfeneiros, ele foi até ela e fez um carinho em seu bico, ela lhe dá uma bicadinha carinhosa e volta a dormir.

Harry também decide voltar a dormir, retira seus óculos e volta pra sua cama, desta vez consegue adormecer sem ter esses pesadelos novamente.

-----------X----------X--------

Cap. curto não? Pois é, é que esse aí eu comecei escrevendo de brincadeira, mas aí eu quis levar adiante a história e já tava uma porcaria enton continuou uma porcaria depois que eu editei ¬¬'

Deixem reviews plisss x.x

Bjuuuu ;)


	2. Chapter 2: No trem

2º Cap: No trem

Os dias se passaram e Harry já se viu pronto pra ingressar no Expresso Hogwarts, sua mala já estava pronta, com todos seus livros guardados, varinha, penas e tinteiros. Pela primeira vez em toda a vida bruxa de Harry ele seria levado à estação King's Cross pelo seu Tio Válter.

- Que horas você tem que estar na estação? -perguntou seco o tio quando Harry estava descendo a escada com o malão nos seus calcanhares.

- Hum, daqui meia hora...

- Vá colocar essa mala ridiculamente grande no carro... e sem que ninguém veja, por que se alguém ver, você vai estar encrencado mocinho.

- Tá bem tio... -responde Harry enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

Depois de guardar a mala no bagageiro Harry volta ao hall da sala.

- Já podemos ir. -disse sem rodeios, não poderia se atrasar um minuto sequer, pois perderia o trem. Mesmo sem esperar o tio ele já vira as costas e espera no carro.

Não muito tempo depois o tio aparece. A viagem foi longa e quieta, os dois não trocaram uma palavra sequer, apenas um _educado tchau_ no momento em que Harry chegou à estação de trem e desceu do carro com seu pesado malão.

- Quieta Edwiges! Não podemos chamar atenção. -diz Harry à coruja que estava piando alto na gaiola, fazendo vários trouxas olharem desconfiados pra eles.

Depois que conseguira fazer a coruja se acalmar Harry pára ao lado da plataforma 9 e meia e resolve esperar por Rony e Hermione. Se passam 5 minutos e nada dos dois. Faltava apenas um minuto pro trem partir, Harry não podia esperar mais, quem sabe os dois até já estavam lá, esperando por ele. O garoto então resolve passar despercebido pelos trouxas por entre as plataformas nove e dez, pela parede sólida. Distraidamente ele finge se apoiar pra tirar uma suposta sujeirinha da barra de sua calça e um segundo depois lá estava ele, em frente ao Expresso Hogwarts, de cor vermelho berrante, que soltava nuvens de fumaça pelas suas chaminés.

Harry corre os olhos rapidamente pelo trem, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Ele entra e passa por várias cabines e finalmente chega em uma em que estavam Rony e Mione. Os dois estavam muito entretidos em uma conversa, aparentemente agradável.

- Ah, finalmente achei vocês não é! Estava esperando pelos dois lá fora na estação e... -Harry pára de falar ao olhar a expressão dos dois, aparentemente assustados de vê-lo ali, naquele momento- Que foi! Eu não estou atrapalhando nada, estou? -pergunta desconfiado com uma sombrancelha erguida.

- Erm... claro que não Harry, sente-se aqui! Ah, é bom ver você! -diz Hermione dando um sorriso nervoso.

- É Harry senta aí... e, o que estaria atrapalhando! -diz Rony apressado, ficando muito vermelho e olhando pra fora tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Nada... só achei que... ah, deixa pra lá! -diz ele se sentando e sorrindo aos amigos, estava com saudades deles, talvez tivesse imaginado essa reação estranha dos dois, afinal, eles não tinham segredos uns com os outros, pelo menos Harry achava que não.- Então, o que fizeram nas férias?

- Ah... eu fui pra França, Harry! Lá é simplesmente fantástico! Os bruxos franceses são realmente muito inteligentes, imagine você, eles estudam magia apenas 4 anos e já ouvi dizer que eles são um dos melhores bruxos do mundo! Visitei Paris e outras cidades lá... -ela sorri ao olhar as expressões dos dois ao ver ela falar tão rápido.

- Eu não viajei nessas férias... -explica Rony logo após Hermione- Papai foi promovido e agora ele está tendo muito trabalho, não teria como irmos pra lugar algum... -ele termina com um sorriso estampado no rosto, sua voz certamente tinha um tom orgulhoso.

- Sério Rony? Puxa que legal! -aplaude Harry- Então, sobre o que vocês falavam quando eu cheguei? Parecia ser algo importante, nenhum problema, eu espero...

Rony e Hermione se entreolham, confusos. Aparentemente sem saber o que dizer.

- Erm... falávamos... de você! Estávamos preocupados por que você não chegava logo, era isso... -diz Hermione colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha nervosa.

Harry olha com cara de desconfiado pros dois, que pareciam forçar um sorriso pra ele.

- Hum... okay. -diz ele sem muita convicção de que aquilo que eles haviam dito era verdade- Escutem... tenho que falar uma coisa pra vocês dois...

Diz ele se levantando e indo até a porta da cabine em que estavam pra se certificar de que não havia ninguém de ouvidos colados à porta, tentando ouvi-los, após ver que estava tudo limpo ele fecha bem a porta e olha sério para os dois. Será que iriam zombar dele? Dizer que aquilo tinha sido somente um sonho? Um sonho e nada mais? Ele abriu a boca pra falar, mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi ele gaguejar algumas palavras indistinguíveis. Ele respirou fundo e começou.

- Bem, é que nessas férias, hum... eu, eu tive um sonho estranho... como os que eu tinha no ano passado. -ele olhou para a expressão que os amigos tinham, e, ao que parecia, eles não iriam tirar sarro na cara dele, ambos pareciam estar esperando que Harry terminasse e contasse o que havia ocorrido no sonho.

- Hum... tudo começou comigo tendo a visão de mim mesmo em uma sala escura, e, bem... tinha um vulto encapuzado lá e... e uma pessoa que parecia machucada, pedindo pra que eu fosse embora. E... bem, eu pensei que talvez fosse, hum... pensei que pudesse ser o Sirius! -completou ele já imaginando os dois dizendo que não deveria ser Sirius.

Hermione levara as mãos à boca, totalmente espantada. Rony meramente olhou pra Harry, incrédulo pelo o que acabara de ouvir.

Um longo tempo de silêncio depois, Hermione abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas logo a fechou, tornando a abri-la novamente.

- Hum... mas Harry... o Sirius, hum... bem, ele está---

- Já sei, já sei... morto! -ele terminou a frase da amiga, cansado de ouvir isso sempre que dizia algo sobre Sirius- Acontece que, a pessoa que estava na sala, lembrava muito ele...

- Deve ter sido um engano Harry, só pode ser... ou então, ser um sonho comum, como qualquer outro.

O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade, e o assunto sobre Sirius acabou imediatamente. Hermione parecia muito assustada, se levantando de um salto.

- Nós não trocamos nossas roupas pelas vestes escolares! -e, dizendo isso, ela se retira da cabine, voltando minutos depois, tempo em que Harry e Rony também já tinham se trocado, ali na cabine mesmo. O trem já estava parando na estação de Hogsmead, e logo Harry Rony e Hermione estavam dividindo uma carruagem em direção a Hogwarts.

Com uns 20 minutos de viagem, lá estavam eles, desembarcando em frente aos portões de Hogwarts. O castelo reluzia à luz da lua, e suas luzes refletiam no lago, onde uma hora ou outra era possivel ver os movimentos da lula gigante. Harry se sentiu em casa de novo, ele mal conseguia acreditar, estava de volta à Hogwarts.

Aweee! Cap. melhorzinho que o outro, e maior também! Será que eu gosto de colocar um misteriozinho na minha Fic? oO' Huhsuashauhsa, acho que não né? ironica Hhaushuashaus... Bom é isso espero que gostem desse cap...

Bjuuuuuu ;)


	3. Chapter 3: A confissão de Ron e Hermione

3º Cap: A confissão de Rony e Hermione

- Psshhhh Rony! Assim ele vai acordar!

- Ahhh... ele tá dormindo como uma pedra! E eu ainda acho que não deveríamos contar!

- Mas Rony, isso é tão infantil!

- E se ele ficar bravo!

- E porque ele ficaria?

- Ah eu sei lá!

- A gente conta e pronto!

- Mione!

- Rony!

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui! -a voz de Harry emergira do nada em meio à discussão de Rony e Hermione. Ele havia dormido na Sala Comunal fazendo o dever de Runas Antigas e agora Rony e Hermione estavam ajoelhados ao seu lado, olhando assustados pra ele- Andem! Me digam o que é que vocês têm pra me contar!

- Hum, pode falar Rony! -disse Hermione rapidamente de repente ficando da cor magenta.

- Eu! Você que quis contar, agora você fala! -respondeu Rony olhando pra janela e batendo os pés no chão tão rapidamente que Bichento, que estava sentado ao lado dele, saiu bufando e foi se esconder embaixo de uma poltrona, olhando feio pra ele.

- Hum... Está bem, está bem... -Hermione se apressa a dizer ao ver Harry abrir a boca pra reclamar- Hum... é que... bem, eu e o Rony... a gente tá... hum, namorando- ela completa rapidamente e coloca uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, ficando muito corada.

Harry ficou muito tempo olhando para os dois, com um sorrisinho enviesado no rosto.

- Eu sabia. -ele disse de uma vez.

- Como assim você sabia? -perguntou Rony se sentando ao lado de Hermione.

- Sabendo! Vocês sempre gostaram um do outro! Estava na cara! -exclamou Harry dando um soco na sua mão direita.

- Ah, foi é? -perguntou Hermione dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Foi! -ele os observou sentados um do lado do outro, e então disse sorrindo- Como eu queria ter uma máquina fotográfica aqui comigo agora!

- Uma... o quê? Máquina Ptostática? -perguntou Rony abobado.

- É, uma máquin--- -começou a explicar Harry até ser interrompido por Hermione.

- Ahh mas quantas vezes eu ainda vou ter que dizer que esses aparelhos de trouxas não funcionam aqui em Hogwarts? Há muita magia concentrada para esse aparelhos! -ela exclamou irritada- Sério, vocês deviam ler _Hogwarts: uma história_, já estão começando a me irritar...

- Se você está tão irritada simplesmente não corrija a gente! -se defendeu Rony, olhando pra ela.

- Ah Ronald, não começa... -retrucou Hermione revirando os olhos e virando algumas páginas de _O Livro Invisível da Invisibilidade_.

- Mas até agora que estão namorando vocês vão ficar nessa guerra o tempo todo?

- Ah Harry com o Ronald não dá, ele insiste em me provocar... -disse ela lançando a ele um olhar fuzilador.

- E eu desisto de tentar apartar a briga de vocês, no final vocês sempre voltam ao normal mesmo... e também tem aquele ditado trouxa "Em briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher!" -disse ele rindo.

- Nós não somos---

- Tá, tá, eu sei Mione... vocês são namorados, foi só um modo de dizer, tá bem?

- Hum, okay.

E um tempo depois, aparece Gina por trás de Harry tapando seus olhos por baixo dos óculos.

- Adivinhe quem é!

Harry sentiu um perfume muito gostoso perpassar suas narinas, e algo fez com que suas entranhas dessem uma revirada estranha, ele não sabia o porquê. Mas ele sabia muito bem de quem era aquele perfume, era da...

- Gina? -ele perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Isso mesmo! -disse ela pulando e se sentando logo ao lado dele, jogando seus longos cabelos da cor de fogo para trás e olhando para ele Rony e Mione- Você é bom Harry!

Algo impulsionava a Harry a vontade de dizer à Gina que seu perfume era inconfundível, mas ele se conteve e não disse nada. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele nunca tivera essas sensações, a não ser quando ele uma vez esteve com uma outra pessoa...

- Então, eles já te contaram? -perguntou Gina apontando para Rony e Hermione.

- O quê? Ah, já, já contaram sim... pelo jeito só eu não sabia né! -disse Harry olhando com um sorriso maroto.

- Ah, é... a gente não sabia como te contar... -disse Hermione dando o mesmo sorrisinho que dera à pouco.

- Uhum, sei... -Harry fez uma cara de quem não acredita e se levantou- Vamos para o Salão Principal comer alguma coisa, estou morto de fome...

E eles se dirigiram até o Salão Principal.

----------N/A---------

Nhaa há tempos que eu não posto aqui não é? Acontece que não tava entrando no aqui na minha casa ¬¬' Ficava dando erro na página o tempo todo... eu não conseguia ver nada além do perfil... Bom, esse capítulo aí acho que foi o primeiro mais bonzinho que eu escrevi nessa Fic, foi quando eu resolvi levá-la a sério... achei que ficou legalzinho até... Bom é isso, deixem reviews pliss!

Bjuuuuuu ;)


	4. Chapter 4: A Descoberta do Amor

Cap. 4: A descoberta do amor

Harry estava se vendo novamente naquela sala escura, na presença do vulto e da pessoa ferida. Mas desta vez havia algo diferente, nenhum dos dois parecia notar que Harry estava ali. Desta vez os papéis estavam invertidos: o vulto que tentara avançar em Harry na outra noite estava caído no chão, e a pessoa que pedia ajuda, hoje estava em pé, olhando para o vulto inerte no chão. Então a pessoa respirou fundo e se dirigiu à porta. Harry foi atrás, a idéia de que esta pessoa poderia ser Sirius martelando em sua cabeça e seu coração batendo forte em seu peito.

Houve uma batida de porta, e Harry acordou, vendo de relance Dino Thomas entrar irritado e se jogar na sua cama, antes de fechar seu cortinado. Com isso Harry perdeu o sono e resolveu ir para o Salão Comunal, tentar refletir um pouco sobre seu sonho, ver se alguma coisa se encaixava ou fazia sentido.

Ao se aproximar da porta do dormitório masculino ele pôde ouvir soluços de alguém que parecia estar chorando. Ele abriu a porta e chegou à escada que dava à Sala Comunal dando de cara com uma cena que ele nunca imaginaria ver. Gina estava ajoelhada ao lado da mesinha em frente à lareira, com a cabeça escondida entre os braços, soluçando desesperada. Quando ela viu Harry sua primeira reação foi tentar correr para o dormitório feminino. Harry a abordou, segurando-a pelo braço e a olhando fixamente nos olhos.

- O que está havendo Gina? -ele perguntou decididamente preocupado.

- Ah Harry! -ela jogou os braços em volta de Harry, o abraçando.

Ele estava sem reação, não sabia o que fazer. Simplesmente ficou ali, abraçado com uma Gina desesperada no meio da Sala Comunal, dando tapinhas de consolo em suas costas e dizendo "Calma, calma..." o tempo todo. Então, para alívio de Harry, ela o largou, se sentando na poltrona mais próxima. Ao ver que ela já estava mais calma, Harry se sentou do lado dela (com o coração batendo feito louco, ele não sabia o porque, talvez fosse por causa do susto) e levantou seu rosto com seu polegar e indicador, de modo que ela ficasse cara a cara com ele.

- Agora me diga, o que aconteceu Gina? -ele perguntou num tom gentil.

- É, é que... -ela tomou fôlego e olhou bem pra ele- Bem, você sabe, e-eu estava saindo com o D-dino... e, e eu descobri que ele estava saindo com... bem, ele estava saindo c-com um terceiranista também! -ela concluiu e recomeçou a chorar- Agora que eu estava gostando dele! Então eu fui falar sobre isso com ele e terminamos tudo!

Neste momento uma vontade imensa de subir até o dormitório masculino e meter um soco na barriga de Dino veio à Harry. Mas porque ele estava tão bravo? Não era pra tanto... ou era?

- Erm... não fica assim não Gina... -disse ele passando a mão na dela, tentando acalmá-la- Hum, se o Dino fez isso, ele não te merece de verdade... e, não chore, você fica muito mais bonita sorrindo. -as palavras saíram da boca de Harry antes que ele as pudesse segurar.

Gina o olhou, com uma expressão um tanto quanto espantada, e também parara de chorar.

- Obrigada Harry, você tá sendo muito legal comigo... eu, já estou melhor...

- Isso, muito bem... -disse ele tentando relaxar um pouco, sua voz ecoando em sua cabeça com o que acabara de dizer à Gina, ele limpa as lágrimas que ainda estavam no rosto da garota- Agora você só tem que esquecer o Dino, está bem? Ele não merece que você fique sofrendo por ele desse jeito...

- Tá bem...

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, sem dizer uma só palavra. Então Harry se deu conta de que seu rosto estava se aproximando do rosto de Gina e, antes de mais nada, os dois se envolveram num beijo apaixonado. E ficaram ali, os dois se beijando na poltrona da sala comunal. A cabeça de Harry estava a mil. O que ele estava fazendo? Gina era a irmã de Rony! Como será que ele reagiria?

Então o beijo acabou, e eles ficaram se olhando nos olhos, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Hum, erm... me desculpe Gina, eu... não devia ter feito isso...

- Não Harry, você não tem que se desculpar de nada! -ela disse apressada- O que aconteceu, aconteceu! E... eu não me arrependo disso! -ela concluiu ficando de uma cor realmente vermelha.

Harry ficou muito mais aliviado com o que Gina dissera, afinal, ele também não estava sentindo nenhum remorso pelo o que acabara de ocorrer, simplesmente estava com medo da reação de Rony.

- Hum... você acha que devemos contar ao Rony? -perguntou Gina.

- Eu... eu acho que sim! -respondeu Harry- Eu gosto de você Gina, e não posso ficar escondendo isso por mais tempo! Desde que você começou a sair com o Dino eu estou sentindo algo dentro de mim, é um ciúmes muito forte! E não quero deixar você me escapar por entre os dedos agora... -ele concluiu ficando tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de Gina.

- Harry, isso é tão... lindo! Quer dizer que estamos namorando, certo? -perguntou ela secando algumas últimas lágrimas que ainda estavam em seu rosto que agora mantinha um sorriso radiante.

Ele ainda não havia pensado em namoro, mas já que Gina tocara no assunto ele responde.

- Hum... sim. Gina, você quer namorar comigo? -ele pergunta já sabendo qual seria a resposta, com um sorriso no rosto.

- É claro que sim Harry! -ela pula em cima de Harry, lhe envolvendo em um abraço apertado, e o beijando logo em seguida.

E eles ficaram ali, se beijando, até que...

- Harry! Gina! O que é que está acontecendo aqui! -perguntou uma voz irritada, e Rony apareceu no topo da escada, com uma expressão que era um misto de susto e raiva.

Os dois pararam de se beijar imediatamente, e Gina, que estava sentada no colo de Harry, caiu no chão com o susto que acabara de levar, mas olhando Rony com uma expressão engraçada.

- É óbvio não é, Rony? -perguntou ela num tom de deboche- Você que está namorando com a Mione deveria saber o que estava acontecendo aqui! Eu e Harry estávamos nos beijando se é que você quer saber!

- Que era isso que vocês estavam fazendo eu sei Virgínia Weasley! Só quero saber o... o porquê! -ele exclamou descendo as escadas e deixando à mostra seu rosto vermelho.

- Ora Roniquinho, porque nós quizemos! -retrucou Gina que estava ficando da mesma cor de Rony, dando muita ênfase na palavra "nós".

- Eu nunca esperei isso de você Harry... Meu melhor amigo! Beijando a minha irmã!

- Eu não só estava beijando ela Rony, como também acabei de pedi-la em namoro! -disse Harry pulando em frente a Rony, que havia virado as costas pra ele.

- Você o quê?

- Isso mesmo Rony, pedi Gina em namoro, e você vai ter que aceitar isso... porque ninguém impediu você de namorar Hermione, e tenho certeza de que você não gostaria nem um pouco se alguém tivesse feito isso!

- Porque vocês estão gritando? -agora quem estava no alto da escada com uma expressão de muito sono era Hermione- Estão tendo uma reuniãozinha e nem me chamaram é?

- É que o seu namorado, Hermione, não quer me deixar namorar o Harry! -explodiu Gina fuzilando Rony com o olhar.

Hermione simplesmente olhou de Harry para Gina e de Gina para Harry, sorrindo e descendo as escadas logo depois. Dando um beijinho em Rony e o olhando.

- Rony, por favor... Gina já tem 15 anos, deixe ela decidir com quem ela quer namorar, sim? -disse ela cansada e em seguida olhando para Harry e Gina- Meus Parabéns aos dois! Vocês realmente fazem um casal lindo!

- Mione! Mas... Harry é meu amigo! Não pode namorar Gina!

- Ora e isso não é bom Rony! Pelo menos você sabe que ela estará com alguém de confiança!

Rony parecia estar procurando argumentos mas, como não arranjara nenhum ele acabou cedendo.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou estar de olho...

- Ah... finalmente seu cabeça-dura! -exclamou Gina muito contente.

Harry não conseguia acreditar, ele estava namorando Gina! A última pessoa que até algum tempo atrás ele pensaria estar apaixonado. Mas agora estava, como nunca estivera em sua vida.

- Bem, prometo ser um bom cunhado Rony... -disse Harry rindo, e eles foram tomar o café da manhã, pois já havia amanhecido.

------------N/A------------

Bem, eu escrevi esse capítulo aí quando eu realmente gostava de H/G... mas agora eu nem gosto mais, sei lá, perdi o gosto pela coisa X Acho que foi depois que eu li o beijo no sexto livro oo' Quem me entende? Hhaushaus... deixem reviews pliss!

Bjuuuuuu ;)


	5. Chapter 5: A visita inesperada

Cap. 5: A visita inesperada

Era domingo e Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam almoçando no Salão Principal. A neve batia nas janelas e caía pelo teto encantado de Hogwarts. Eles conversavam normalmente quando eles ouviram um alvoroço e muitas pessoas entraram pelas portas do Salão Principal, entre elas, foi possível distinguir duas pessoas conhecidas. Loiras, usando roupas azul-cintilantes e um chapéu arredondado, entravam Fleur e Gabrielle Delacour, seguidas por vários alunos.

- Fleur? -disse Harry, e para seu maior espanto, as garotas pareciam estar vindo em sua direção- O... o que elas estão fazendo aqui?

- Eu não sei... -respondeu Hermione, com um olhar feio para Fleur- Aposto que veio aqui só para se exibir, olha só como rebola...

Ela foi chegando, chegando e chegando cada vez mais perto, até parar em frente a Harry.

- Olá Arry... eu nom querria virr sem avissarr mas Gabrrielle insistia tanto em virr te verr que nós fiemos mesmo assim, aprroveitando nossas férrias em Beauxbatons. -ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry e se virou pra Rony- Ela também querria verr focê. -disse também o beijando, deixando Hermione furiosa, Fleur parecia fazer de conta que Hermione nem existia, muito menos que estava na mesa junto com Harry e Rony.- Enton nós pedimos a Dumbly-dorr e ele nos deixou virr... prronto Gabrrielle, pode falarr com eles.

A garotinha se adiantou e beijou Harry e Rony, sorrindo radiante.

- Senti saudades de focês dois! -ela disse com a voz aguda, arrumando os cabelos pra trás- Porrque focês nom vão nos visitarr lá em Beaxbatons?

- Erm... porque, hum... nós não temos permissão pra sair de Hogwarts em perído letivo e nas minhas férias acaba não sobrando tempo pra isso... desculpe. -explicou Harry um pouco atrapalhado, na verdade nunca havia pensado em ir pra Beauxbatons.

Neste momento veio Gina correndo desde a porta do Salão Principal, com uma expressão muito contente. Ao chegar na mesa e avistar Fleur passando as mãos nos cabelos de Harry ela mudou totalmente de feição.

- Olá Fleur, que é que você tá fazendo aqui? -perguntou numa voz não muito educada e se sentando entre ela e Harry, de modo que Fleur parou de mecher nos cabelos dele.

- Ah, minha irrmã Gabrrielle querria verr o Harry e seu amigo...

- Hum, sei... -Gina respondeu com uma voz de quem não acredita- Ahn, Harry, acabei de ver na Sala Comunal um aviso dizendo que vai ter um baile no mês que vem... nós vamos juntos certo? -ela disse olhando pra Fleur com uma expressão vencedora.

- Claro Gina, claro...

Neste momento Hermione olhou pra Rony, que aparentemente nem estava prestando atenção nela e na conversa, mas sim em Fleur, com a boca ligeiramente aberta, um sorriso bobo em seu rosto.

- Pom, fou pedirr a Dumbly-dorr que me deixe parrticiparr do baile tampém, já que eu estou aqui nom é? -disse Fleur sacudindo seus longos cabelos prateados para trás.

- Ah, isso é realmente ótimo, tenho certeza de que ele vai deixar! -disse Hermione sarcástica e muito nervosa, se levantando da mesa, e saindo apressada do Salão Principal.

- Ahhh droga! Espera Hermione! -disse Gina se levantando da mesa e puxando Harry junto com ela.

- Mas... e o Rony? -perguntou Harry, e os dois olharam pra trás. Fleur estava conversando com Rony, e ele afirmava algo com a cabeça, que se movia molemente sob seu pescoço.

- Harry, volte lá e traga o Rony. Eu vou atrás da Mione... -e, dizendo isso, ela se retirou do Salão Principal, enquanto Harry voltava até Rony e Fleur.

Gina somente alcançou Hermione na Sala Comunal, ela estava sentada na poltrona com o rosto coberto pelas mãos, e soluçava desesperadamente. Gina chegou perto dela bem quieta, e se sentou ao lado dela, colocando a mão no seu ombro.

- Hum... Mione? -perguntou com cautela.

- Ahh Gina! Porque ela tinha que aparecer? -perguntou Hermione levantando o rosto e deixando à mostra muitas lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto- Você viu a cara do Rony olhando pra ela!

- O Rony é mesmo um estúpido Hermione, eu sei... mas---

- Mas o quê! Ele nem me convidou pra ir ao baile com ele! E... e nós somos namorados! Ainda pra melhorar a minha situação aquela loira metida vai estar no baile!

- Ás vezes o Dumbledore não deixa ela ficar...

- Ah Gina por favor! Você acha mesmo que Dumbledore é capaz de negar à uma aluna estrangeira a presença num baile da nossa escola? -exclamou Hermione secando as lágrimas no seu rosto.

- Bem, não mas... tenho certeza que o Rony não te convidou porque como vocês já são namorados é certeza de que irão juntos... não concorda?

- Eu não sei... ele estava tão obcecado com a visão da Fleur na frente dele que... eu realmente não sei o que pensar do seu irmão! Na verdade, acho que nem vou mais ao baile...

- Não brinca Mione! Você vai ao baile sim! Vai deixar o Rony livre nas garras daquela exibida? Eu mesma respondo: não! Você vai ao baile e ponto final! E o Rony vai com você!

- Hum... tá bem. Mas, escreva o que eu estou dizendo, se o Rony aprontar alguma, umazinha que seja, está tudo acabado entre eu e ele. -disse em tom definitivo.

- Erm... okay.

Nesse momento entraram Harry e Rony na Sala Comunal, Rony parecia estar se recuperando do "efeito Fleur".

- Oi Gina, oi Mione... -ele disse vindo beijar Hermione, que virou o rosto e se levantou.

- Oi, hum... eu, vou arrumar o meu quarto. -dizendo isso e mal olhando nos olhos de Rony subiu a escada circular que levava ao dormitório feminino, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Que foi que eu fiz? -perguntou ele abobado pra Gina e Harry, encolhendo os ombros.

- Rony você é tão burro! -exclamou Gina que beijou Harry e subiu atrás de Hermione.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa? Essas garotas! -perguntou Rony para Harry, que encolheu os ombros. Na verdade, Harry sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, Hermione estava morrendo de ciúmes de Rony com Fleur, e só ele parecia não perceber isso.

**-------------N/A-------------**

Ai gente desculpa a demora pra postar esse capítulo mas o parou de funcionar aqui em casa e só voltou hoje ¬¬'

Nhaeee esse é um dos meus melhores capítulos, mas nada supera o próximo, é o melhor que eu já escrevi em toda a minha vida! O mais bonito, de verdade, acho que vcs vão adorar! Deu raiva da Fleur nesse capítulo não é? Até eu que escrevi fiquei com vontade de socar ela XD E o Rony, não falo nada, sem noção... mas eu amo³³ ele! XD E a irmã da Fleur tá indo pro mesmo caminho n.n Esperem o próximo capítulo, vcs não vão se arrepender! Bjundaass deixem reviewss!


	6. Chapter 6: O Baile

Cap. 6: O baile

Já era o dia do baile e Hermione já havia finalmente voltado ao estado normal com Rony, até o estava ajudando nas aulas quando ele tinha dificuldades ou fazia algo errado.

- Aqui... -disse ela arrumando a ordem do alfabeto rúnico dele, que estava todo errado, antes que a profª visse e descontasse pontos dele- Agora sim, certo.

Durante todos estes dias desde a briga deles Hermione vinha mudando seus caminhos com Rony para que não se encontrassem com Fleur, que continuava desfilando como se pertencesse àquela escola há séculos. Uma vez ou outra eles se encontraram e ela viera falar com eles, mas Gina e Hermione puxavam Harry e Rony tão rápido que mal dava tempo de eles responderem um "oi", deixando Fleur totalmente emburrada, porém, não perdendo a pose.

- Bom, vamos nos arrumar Mione? -perguntou Gina depois que encontrara Harry, Rony e Hermione vindo do seu último tempo de Herbologia.

- Sim, sim... podemos ir. Até mais! -disse subindo com Gina para a Sala Comunal.

- Elas precisam de três horas pra se arrumar! -Rony perguntou boquiaberto para Harry, que sorriu e os dois saíram andando.

_Na hora do baile..._

- Gina tem certeza de que esse vestido não está muito aberto nas costas? -perguntou Hermione olhando suas próprias costas no espelho do dormitório feminino, com uma expressão de desaprovamento.

- Sim Mione! Tenho certeza, já é a terceira vez que você me pergunta isso! Está ótimo! -disse Gina, que estava com um vestido lilás com alguns babados no decote e na barra, com os cabelos presos pela metade e alguns fios ficaram soltos na frente.

- Hum, tá bem... mas---

- Está lindo! E chega! Vamos descer...

- Tá Gina. -disse Hermione dando uma última olhada nas costas do vestido azul-bebê que ia até seus pés, e tinha um decote nas costas, seus cabelos estavam com um elegante coque e com uma presília muito bonita decorada com uma borboleta de strass.

- Estamos prontas Harry e... cadê o Rony! -perguntou Gina do alto da escada, erguendo uma sombrancelha olhando pra Harry que estava sentado na frente da lareira, Hermione soltou um muxoxo de impaciencia.

- Ele disse que ia esperar na porta do Salão Principal... você está linda Gina! E você também Mione! -elogiou Harry.

- Porque o Rony não me esperou? -perguntou Hermione séria, cruzando os braços.

- Não sei... vai ver ele pensou que você já fosse estar lá ou coisa parecida... mas não importa não é? Ele está te esperando de qualquer jeito... agora podemos ir? -perguntou estendendo o braço pra Gina.

- É bom ele estar me esperando. Ele que não tenha aprontado nenhuma, senão aí ele vai ver! -disse Hermione com uma expressão desconfiada- Vamos...

- Relaxe Mione, o que ele teria aprontado? -perguntou Gina aceitando o braço de Harry e os três saíram da Sala Comunal.

Eles desceram a escada da Sala Comunal, Hermione falando de Rony o tempo todo, com teorias mais absurdas que outras do que ele estaria aprontando agindo estranho daquele jeito. Chegando à porta do Salão Principal eles não encontraram Rony, então se sentaram em uma mesa no canto do Salão, que estava enfeitado como no Baile de Inverno em seu quarto ano, a não ser pelas mesas que, desta vez, estavam decoradas na cor lilás. Uma meia hora depois apareceu Rony, entrando pela porta principal. Mas ele não estava sozinho, vinha acompanhando uma garota alta, com cabelos prateados até a cintura, de vestido azul.

- Ele... não! Ele não fez isso! -exclamou Hermione com a voz trêmula de tão nervosa que estava, se levantando da mesa e indo furiosamente até os dois, com Harry e Gina nos seus calcanhares.

- O que é isso Ronald! -perguntou Hermione bufando, enquanto lágrimas já se formavam em seus olhos.

- Isso o que! Estou acompanhando Fleur... você, você não tem par! -perguntou avoado olhando pelo Salão Principal, um sorriso bobo em seu rosto.

O que houve a seguir foi um terrível momento de silencio. Hermione ficara tão chocada que estava olhando com uma fúria em seu rosto para Rony e Fleur, de certa esperando alguém dizer que aquilo era uma brincadeira. Então, de súbito, ela meteu a mão na cara de Rony, e saiu correndo do Salão Principal, chorando desesperada. Rony parecera acordar com o tapa na cara e entender que o que ele tinha feito havia sido realmente uma burrada, e se soltou de Fleur, correndo atrás de Hermione, resmungando ofensas pra si mesmo. Gina foi correr atrás mas Harry a segurou.

- Não. É melhor deixar que eles se entendam sozinhos.

- É... tem razão. -disse ela olhando Rony sumir no finalzinho do corredor, e se virando pra Fleur- Escuta aqui, se eles terminarem por sua causa, você vai se arrepender de ter pisado um dia nessa escola. -ameaçou com o dedo na cara de Fleur, e se virou para ir a uma mesa com Harry.

- O que foi que eu fiz? Nom tenho culpa se ele aceitou virr ao paile comico... -disse se fazendo de inocente.

Hermione estava quase chegando na Mulher Gorda. Por que Rony tinha feito isso com ela? Ela não conseguia entender... como, eles sendo namorados, ele se atrevera a ir com Fleur ao baile? Ela sentia uma dor no coração, como se algo tivesse sido arrancado dela, e, de fato, tinha. Seu único e verdadeiro amor estava escapando-lhe entre os dedos, indo direto para Fleur.

Quando ela disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda, Rony gritou seu nome do alto da escada, correndo até Hermione, mas ela entrou correndo e fechou a entrada atrás de si.

- Mione! -gritou ele novamente entrando pela Sala Comunal, mas ela meramente correu para a escada do dormitório feminino- Mione, me espera! -disse ele finalmente alcançando-a e segurando seu braço. Ela ameaçou dar outro tapa nele mas ele segurou sua outra mão que já estava se levantando.

- Me solta Ronald, me solta! -gritava ela tentando se soltar dele, enquanto lágrimas desciam continuamente pelos seus olhos.

- Não! A gente precisa conversar!

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você! Não quero ter mais nada a ver com você! Essa foi a gota d'água Ronald, me S-O-L-T-A! Sorte a sua eu não estar com a minha varinha agora! -gritava ela desesperada enquanto tentava se soltar inutilmente, pois Rony era muito forte pra ela.

- Me perdoe Mione, eu errei mas... mas eu, você sabe como eu sou sensível com uma veela.

- Ahaha! -ela riu estérica, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo- Então quer dizer, vou ter que te namorar mas sempre tendo na consciencia de que se você encontrar uma veela pelo caminho você vai ter uma recaída! Não Ronald, não vou não! -gritou se soltando dos braços dele, mas não correndo para o dormitório, e sim encarando Rony.

- Eu... eu te amo.

- Como é que é!

- Eu te amo! Por favor Mione me perdoa, se você me deixar eu não sei o que vai ser de mim! -implorou Rony, segurando a mão de Hermione forte.

- Se você me amasse não tinha feito o que acabou de fazer! -ela respondeu com desprezo, soltando a mão dele. Somente ela sabia o quanto era difícil renegar um pedido desses, ainda mais vindo de Rony.

- Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo! Eu... eu fico hipnotizado com Fleur!

- Ah não sabia é! Todos esses dias eu suportei Rony, evitei que você encontrasse com ela pelos corredores da escola, mas mesmo assim você tinha que estragar tudo não é! Só eu sei o quanto doeu ter te visto entrando no Salão Principal com ela! Só eu Ronald! E eu não vou mais prolongar o meu sofrimento, está tudo acabado! -agora ela decididamente estava aos prantos, seus cabelos que estavam tão bem arrumados agora estavam às ruínas, a maquiagem que passara estava borrada devido a tantas lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos.

Ela ficou ali soluçando desesperada, e Rony, foi se aproximando automaticamente, a abraçando carinhosamente, meio que querendo acalmá-la, não gostava de vê-la desse jeito, não mesmo. Então, depois de mais um "me perdoe", ele a beijou, como nunca a beijara em todo esse tempo de namoro, abafando seus soluços. Ela tentara se soltar, mas se rendera a paixão, não conseguia largar dele, o amava tanto, então tudo estava certo, Rony conseguira o perdão.

**--------------------------N/A----------------------------**

Nhaeee! Modestia à parte, mas esse foi o melhor capitulo que eu já escrevi em toda a minha vida! o/ Eu Amo esse cap., não canso de ler... como eu a.m.o.o. ver esses dois brigando minha Fic tem que ter isso o tempo todo né? Quando eles brigam mostram ainda mais que se amam... capota Poutz, R/Hr é mais que perfeito! o/ Brigada pra quem me deixou review, eu achei que ninguém lia, por isso não tava mais atualizando, mas aí pediram e eu atualizei o/ Hhuehiuehie... espero que tenham gostado ;)

Super beijooo


	7. Chapter 7: O retorno

Cap. 7: O retorno

Era véspera do dia dos namorados, e haveria uma visita ao povoado de Hogsmead especialmente devido à isso. O vilarejo estaria enfeitado para todo os "casaizinhos apaixonados" que quisessem ir pra lá curtir o seu dia.

Rony e Hermione haviam se entendido na mesma noite em que tiveram a terrível discussão por causa de Fleur, que parecia ter ficado extremamente emburrada com esse re-entendimento, e foi embora logo na tarde do dia seguinte, sem nem sequer se despedir de Harry e Rony, o que deixou Gina e Hermione muito contentes.

- Ela nunca se interessou por Rony, porque resolveu se interessar justo agora que estamos namorando! -perguntava baixinho Hermione pra Gina, olhando de esguelha para Fleur, no momento em que ia embora, de nariz empinado.

- Ora Mione, me admira que esteja me perguntando isso! "Tudo o que é proibido é mais gostoso", nunca ouviu esse ditado! -disse Gina rindo- Aliás, o problema foi dela, não conseguiu nada com o cabeça oca do meu irmão.

- Mas foi por muito pouco Gina! Eu praticamente já havia terminado tudo com o seu irmão quando ele... bem, quando ele me beijou. -Hermione disse corando, nunca conseguia falar coisas desse tipo sem ao menos ganhar um tomzinho mais avermelhado nas bochechas- Mas o Ronald que não me apronte mais nada, porque não vou aguentar desaforo!

- Hum, sei... você sempre diz isso, e nunca termina com ele... -disse Gina, de modo que somente ela mesma pudesse entender.

- O que disse!

- Ahn! Ah, eu disse que ele não vai aprontar mais nada, foi isso...

- Hum, tá bem. -disse Hermione com uma expressão desconfiada- Psshhh, aí vem eles!

Harry e Rony vinham andando até a mesa da Grifinória, bem em direção à elas. Ao chegar onde elas estavam, Harry beija Gina e Rony beija Hermione. Então eles disseram ao mesmo tempo, cada um se dirigindo à sua namorada.

- Quer ir à Hogsmead no dia dos namorados comigo?

- É claro que sim! -responderam Gina e Hermione juntas, e se entreolharam sorrindo.

- Bem, então amanhã nos encontraremos na Sala Comunal, pra irmos pegar o trem, certo! -disse Harry.

- Certo -falou Hermione- Pelo menos desta vez você não vai aprontar nada não é Ronald?

- Agora você vai ter que me lembrar disso o tempo todo Hermione! -explodiu Rony, ficando muito vermelho.

- _Você_ procurou isso! -disse ela dando muita ênfase na palavra "você".

- Mas---

- Vocês já vão brigar de novo!

- Não Harry, nós já estamos brigando! -exclamou Hermione- O fato, é que _seu amigo _não consegue ouvir um pouco de verdade de vez em quando! -fuzila Rony com o olhar.

- De vez em quando! Ah tá bom Hermione, e desde quando ter que ouvir isso todo dia quer dizer de vez em quando! -disse Rony batendo a mão na mesa, irritado.

- Você está exagerando... -Hermione disse corando, de fato ela estava dizendo isso todo dia. Mas quem mandou ele provocá-la? Agora ele tinha que aguentar! Que pensasse melhor antes de ir ao baile com uma exibida oxigenada!

- Não, não estou! E você sabe disso!

- Ahhh já chega! -exclamou Gina revirando os olhos- Vamos simplesmente ignorar toda essa discussão, okay? Rony, responda a pergunta que ela lhe fez, e sem reclamar! -completou ao ver a expressão do irmão indignado.

- Arrgh, tá bem. Não Hermione, não vou aprontar nada. Completamente na-di-nha! -disse com muita clareza em cada sílaba.

- Ótimo. -respondeu Hermione seca, sem olhá-lo nos olhos- Porque---

- Assunto resolvido! -interrompeu Harry antes que ela pudesse levar a discussão adiante.

Depois de muita luta o assunto sobre Fleur havia se esgotado. E na manhã seguinte eles se encontraram como combinado na Sala Comunal, indo pegar o trem pra Hogsmead. Os quatro decidiram ir juntos ao Três Vassouras.

O bar estava muito diferente do que costumava ser. Haviam vários corações que ficavam flutuando bem próximos ao teto, piscando e mudando da cor vermelha para o rosa, do rosa pro vermelho, e assim sucessivamente. Fadinhas do tamanho de um palmo pairavam no ar sobre as mesas, jogando estrelinhas amarelas, que caíam soltando pequenos estralinhos e um cheiro doce.

Eles se sentaram em uma mesa de frente pra porta e do lado de uma janela, e pediram uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada pra cada um. Já haviam alguns casais no bar, se beijando tanto que pareciam ter se esquecido completamente de que estavam em público. Harry estava conversando com Gina e ocasionalmente se beijavam. Agora, Rony e Hermione pareciam ser simplesmente dois amigos. Então Rony percebeu que Hermione estava com a mão esquerda sobre a mesa, e finalmente a segurou, olhando pra janela e em seguida voltando seu olhar para a namorada, que o estava olhando, sorrindo e com as bochechas rosadas. Ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, e os dois fecharam seus olhos, se beijando carinhosamente.

Então eles ouviram um latido, e lá estava parado na porta do bar, um cachorro grande, preto, olhando bem na direção dos dois casais, que pararam o que faziam e o olhavam.

- Sirius... -sussurrou Harry se levantando e seguindo direto para a porta, com a respiração arfante.

- Harry! -disse Gina, quando ela, Rony e Hermione iam atrás dele, deixando o dinheiro das cervejas na mesa, mesmo que não as tivessem bebido.

Quando chegaram onde estava o cachorro, Harry passou a mão na cabeça peluda do animal, e o cachorro saiu correndo em direção à Casa dos Gritos, com os quatro correndo logo atrás dele. Ao entrarem na casa o cachorro havia desaparecido.

- Sirius? -chamou Harry, correndo os olhos pela casa.

- Harry deve ter sido um engano, era só um cachorro... vamos embora...

- Não Gina! Eu sei que era ele! -teimou Harry se soltando das mãos de Gina, e subindo ao andar de cima, onde se encontrara pela primeira vez com o seu padrinho- Sirius! -ele chamou de novo.

- Desculpe ter estragado o clima lá no bar... -disse uma voz em tom engraçado atrás da porta, onde um homem alto, magro, com os cabelos na altura dos ombros e olhos extremamente azuis aparecera. Sirius estava de volta.

**--------------------N/A--------------------**

Tcharaamm! Surpresinha! Tio Siricutico voltoouu! Nhaa eu tinha que fazer isso não é? Pelo menos se a Tia JK não fizer ele voltar, e fiz! \o/ grande coisa ¬¬ Huheuiuieiheei... era só nisso que eu pensava antes de começar essa fic, em fazer o Sirius voltar... nem tinha pensado em R/Hr, e olha que isso é realmente um milagre... mas então acabei fazendo R/Hr e o Sirius voltando \o/ Esse é o penultimo capitulo já gente, o proximo que eu postar já é o ultimo... aí it's over, não tem mais u.u' Queria fazer mais uma fic, mas tá muito corrido pra mim ultimamente, não ia dar muito certo...

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Mema:** Nhaa brigada fofa! Que bom que gostou! Pois é, é incrível como a gente que é R/Hr gosta de ver os dois brigando né? Acho que é porque eles mostram ainda mais que se amam quando estão brigando n.n Brigada pelos elogios viu?

**Dany Granger Weasley:** Pois é, brigas R/Hr são mais do que clássicas, são p.e.r.f.e.i.t.a.s.! Por isso que eles sempre brigam na minha fic, porque eu simplesmente a.m.o.o. eles brigando \o/ Espere pelo final do próximo capítulo, eu achei bem romantico! Brigada de novo!


End file.
